yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 142
"A Life-or-Death Battle! Machine Imperial God Dragon Asterisk" is the one-hundred and forty second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The identity of "Life Stream Dragon" is revealed after its first appearance one hundred and twelve episodes previous, in ". Summary Present On the streets, Sector Security are helping people evacuate. Up above in the Ark Cradle, Sherry, Crow and Akiza are on their way to help their friends. Elsewhere within the Cradle, Yusei and Vizor are on their way to their Planetary Gear. At one of the Planetary Gears, Luna falls to the floor after taking heavy damage in the Duel against Aporia. Leo tries going over to her, but is held back by the cuff on his foot. He realizes that Luna and Jack are both lying injured due to his failed attempts to help them fight Aporia and asks himself why this happened. Aporia activates "Lock-On Laser", which will inflict 200 damage to an opponent if they Set a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. He comments that his opponents act on their feelings alone and shall pay for such actions with their Life Points, as their real lives trickle away in the process. He suggests that Luna and Jack may even already be gone, as they lie motionless. Leo drops to his knees. Aporia says that by having hearts humans are so easily robbed of hope and by spending their time searching for such desires they subject themselves to suffering. He calls this ridiculous and blames their hearts on the destruction of the future. He address Leo and informs him that this is despair. A tear drops from Leo's eye as Aporia announces the end of his turn. During Aporia's End Phase, "Power Gravity" is destroyed, causing the ATK of "Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein" to return to normal. Leo starts crying as he blames himself for what happened to Luna and Jack. However Jack stands up and asks if Leo thought he would really lose like this. Luna starts to get up too and Jack says that they haven't lost yet, so Leo shouldn't abandon his hope. Leo starts into a fit of doubt, asking what he should do, but Jack snaps him out of it. Leo agrees thinking he just hasn't been doing his best. Leo begins his turn and Aporia asks if he has come for some more. However he adds that if Leo Summons a monster, "Level Cannon" will inflict 200 damage to him times the monster's Level and "Lock-On Laser" will inflict 200 damage for each Spell or Trap Card he Sets. In the current state, there isn't much Luna and Jack can do since they have lower life point. Leo thinks that he is the only one who can move now. However, he wonders if doing something will result in Jack and Luna taking damage again and opts to end his turn without doing anything. Luna struggles to stand up and begins her turn. She also ends without doing anything. Leo realizes his mistake and thinks he should heave used his turn to find a way to stop Luna from taking damage. The effect of "Fortissimo the Moving Fortress" activates since Luna does not control a Machine-Type monster. She is struck by a laser and her Life Points drop from 200 to 100, causing her to drop to the ground again in pain. Jack yells at Aporia, asking why he is going so far against a child. Aporia just tells them to give up and realize that they won't be able to save New Domino City. In this Duel, he plans to give them a glimpse of what he has suffered because of despair and when he is done. He claims they will all give up and beg to evolve and then ZONE will lead them to a better future. Jack refuses to give in to despair and begins his turn. He Summons the Tuner monster "Clock Resonator" in Defense Mode and explains that once per turn it cannot be destroyed by battle or by a card effect. Leo is surprised that Jack Summoned a monster and the effect of "Level Cannon" activates, inflicting 600 damage to Jack, leaving him with just 100 Life Points. Jack ends his turn. Since "Clock Resonator" is a Machine-Type monster, Aporia explains that Jack doesn't take any damage from "Fortissimo". He comments that Jack has saved his life with a narrow escape, but sees no point in Summoning a monster if he still feels pain. However Leo believes Aporia was wrong as Jack was trying to teach him something; While Leo is in darkness now, there is hope ahead of him. Aporia senses that Leo still has hope and asks if that hope is to devour the human race and is it telling him to Synchro Summon to lead the world to destruction. Aporia begins his turn. He activates "Gift of the Machine Emperors", allowing him to draw three cards; one for each "Machine Imperial Soldier" monster he controls. He spins the cards in mid air over his fingers and vows to cut off the hope that the humans believe in. Since he controls three "Machine Imperial Soldier" monsters, he can Special Summon "Machine Imperial God Dragon Asterisk" from his hand. A vent on "Fortissimo" opens and three infinity symbols join at their centers inside it. The combined symbols spin rapidly and rush out of the vent on top of a vortex. The vortex clears and monster, "Machine Imperial God Dragon Asterisk", appears in its place with the combined symbols forming the pattern on top of its head. The ATK of "Machine Imperial God Dragon Asterisk" becomes the combined ATK of all face-up Machine-Type monsters Aporia controls, giving it 4600 ATK. The effect of "Level Cannon" activates, which would inflict 2000 damage to Aporia since "Asterisk" is a Level 10. However the effect of "Skiel Ein" negates any damage greater than 1000 that Aporia would take. Aporia informs his opponents of more effects "Asterisk" has; They cannot attack Machine-Type monsters other than "Asterisk" and if a player Summons a Synchro Monster, it will inflict 1000 damage to them. Leo figures this is just as good as Synchro Monsters being sealed and Jack remarks that "Asterisk" is the ultimate "Machine Emperor". With four monsters, including his trump card, on Aporia's side of the field, Leo worries that Aporia could finish the Duel this turn. Although Jack's "Clock Resonator" can negate its destruction once per turn, "Wisel Ein" can allow one of Aporia's monsters to inflict Piercing damage, dropping any of their Life Points to 0. With this in mind Leo starts to fear for Luna's life and thinks this is the same as always. If he's going to protect her he needs to be her hero and not stand and watch, he thinks and recalls similar situations happening before. Flashback Leo offers to give Luna a piggyback and later laughs with her and later watches her cry. One day Luna collapsed on the street the time she went to the Duel Monsters Spirit World. While Luna lay in bed, Leo stayed at her side praying to God to find a way to save her. Even if it costs his life, he begged for Luna to be alive. Present Leo is upset that he wasn't able to help Luna back then and weeps that it is the same case now. Seeing his tears hit his cards he realizes that he is wrong and he can save Luna in this Duel. He announces that he will not be on the sidelines anymore. Luna smiles, seeing his enthusiasm and Leo refuses to give into despair, as long as there is life in hope. Remembering saying that he was willing to give his life for Luna to be okay, Leo realizes that his Life Points are his weapon in his Duel. Jack and Luna each have 100 Life Points. Leo and Aporia each have 3200. Aporia says that he shall close the curtains and create a conclusion, known as despair. Aporia has "Skiel Ein" attack Jack's "Clock Resonator" with its "Twin Pulse" attack. However Leo activates "Block Lock", changing the attack target to "Morphtronic Staplen". The effect of "Staplen" prevents it from being destroyed by battle, but Aporia uses the effect of "Wisel Ein" to inflict Piercing damage. Leo is hit by a shower of bullets and his Life Points drop to 3000. Since it was involved in battle "Staplen" its effect activates switching itself to Attack Mode and Aporia's "Skiel Ein" and "Grannel Ein" to Defense Mode. With less of Aporia's monsters in Attack Mode, the ATK of "Asterisk" drops to 1800. Impressed, Jack asks if this is what Leo had been aiming for. Aporia gets "Wisel Ein" to attack and destroy "Staplen", dropping Leo to 2600 Life Points. Jack realizes that Leo has already decided something. Since "Staplen" was destroyed by battle, its effect decreases the ATK of the monster that attacked it by 300. Since "Wisel Ein" lost ATK, "Asterisk" loses the same amount, leaving it with 1500. Aporia calls Leo shrewd and asks if he is that desperate to bury the dead. Finally he gets "Asterisk" to attack Leo directly with its "Infinity Nemesis Stream" attack. Leo is thrown back by the blast and left with with 1100 Life Points. As Luna and Jack ask if he is okay, Aporia Sets two cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Looking at his opponents worrying about Leo, Aporia asks what's wrong; It's already over and they shall not escape despair. However if they surrender their lives shall be spared. He advises them to save theirs and their friends life. Leo stands up and Aporia starts egging him to surrender now, so despair will not lead him through his life. However Leo clenches a fist and says that as long as he is alive, he won't give in to despair. Leo begins his turn and uses the effect of "Fortissimo" to Special Summon "Morphtronic Boomboxen" and then Normal Summons "Morphtronic Lighton" in Defense Mode. The two Summons cause him to take a total of 1000 damage from the effect of "Level Cannon". Leo's Life Points drop to 100, causing the device on his chest to glow red. Leo activates "Double Ripple" to Special Summon two Synchro Monsters of the same Level from his and another player's Extra Deck to their respective sides of the field in Defense Mode using appropriate Synchro Material from either player's side of the field. Jack asks what Leo is aiming for, but he ignores and sends Jack's "Clock Resonator" and his own "Morphtronic Boomboxen" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Power Tool Dragon" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to his and Luna's sides of the field. Aporia asks if Leo has lost his mind. Summoning a Synchro Monster results in the player taking 1000 damage and the effect of "Level Cannon" inflicts 200 damage times their combined Levels. This totals 3800 damage. Since Luna didn't Summon "Ancient Fairy Dragon", she doesn't take any of the damage. "Asterisks" changes back to its vortex form and makes its way towards Leo. Aporia comments that humans will never Synchro Summon to escape it and then it destroys them. He tells Leo that he shall die in despair, but Leo claims he is wrong there is only hope. He turns to Ancient Fairy Dragon and asks her to take care of Luna for him, but Luna shakes her head, not ready to lose Leo. The vortex, "Nemesis Tornado" hist Leo, followed by the rockets from "Level Cannon", dropping his Life Points to 0 and causing him to fall forward. Jack and Luna both cry out Leo's name. Luna drops to her knees and her Life Points start to gradually drop 1 at a time. Since she took no damage, Jack asks what is going on and Aporia explains that their lives are connected to their Life Points, so if her pulse weakens her Life Points also lower. Jack worries for Luna and starts calling Leo, who remains motionless. Ancient Fairy Dragon descends over Leo's body and tells him that his death is not supposed to have arrived yet and he is the one who is supposed to save Luna. "Morphtronic Lighton" starts to whir. A light flickers around a wheel on it and Jack remembers its effect; When "Lighton" is in Defense Mode and your Life Points are at 0, if the stops on green, the Life Points will increase to 100. The light then stops on green and "Lighton" switches on. It shines a light over Leo. Jack and Luna's Marks of the Dragon light up. Similarly in other parts of the Cradle, Akiza, Crow's light up. Akiza figures that someone else is fighting. Crow agrees and says that they may need their power to get through. Yusei's also glows and he realizes that this is different than previous times it lit up. The five marks disappear from the Signers arms and form the full dragon on Leo's back, while something glows on his right arm. Then something extra is drawn on the full dragon mark in one of its hands. Jack is about to say that Leo is a Signer, but is interrupted as his mark returns to his arm and the remaining marks return to the other Signers. Despite not seeing what happened, Yusei realizes that Leo is a Signer. The marking that appeared in the dragon's hand forms on Leo's right arm, where it had been glowing. Leo stands up and his Life Points go up to 100. Aporia is stunned that Leo was able to "evolve" into a Signer. Leo looks at his mark in surprise and Ancient Fairy Dragon informs him that he is the sixth Signer. Leo asks if he has the same power as the others and Ancient Fairy Dragon nods. She says that she wants Luna to be safe forever and Leo must believe in her safety. Leo looks over at Luna's, whose Life Points had been decreasing all the time putting her at 82 now. Leo vows to use his power as a Signer to save Luna. He clasps his mark and asks it to lend him power. Beams of light shoot out of the mark and a card appears in his hand. Leo tunes his Level 7 "Power Tool Dragon" with his Level 1 "Morphtronic Lighton" and chants "The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution. Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon". As he does so, the Crimson Dragon appears and shoots "Power Tool Dragon" out of its mouth, engulfing it in fire. This causes its armor to break away, leaving "Life Stream Dragon". By becoming a Signer, Jack realizes that Leo got a new dragon. Featured Duels Aporia VS Leo & Luna & Jack Atlas :... continued from the previous episode. ;Aporia's turn Aporia ends his turn and "Power Gravity" is destroyed during the End Phase, returning the ATK of "Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein" to normal (ATK: 3200 → 1800). ;Leo's turn Leo ends his turn. ;Luna's turn Luna ends her turn. Since she controls no Machine-Type monsters, "Fortissimo the Moving Fortress" inflicts 100 damage (Luna: 200 → 100). ;Jack's turn Jack Normal Summons "Clock Resonator" in Defense Position. "Level Cannon" activates. (Jack: 700 → 100). ;Aporia's turn Aporia activates "Gift of the Machine Emperors", drawing 3 cards. Aporia Special Summons "Machine Imperial God Dragon Asterisk". The damage from "Level Cannon" is negated due to the effect of "Machine Imperial Soldier Skiel Ein" effect. "Machine Imperial God Dragon Asterisk" gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Attack Position "Machine Imperial Soldier" monsters Aporia controls (ATK: 0 → 4600). "Skiel Ein" attacks "Clock Resonator", but Leo activates "Block Lock" switching the attack target to "Morphtronic Staplen", which cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. The effect of "Wisel Ein" causes "Skiel Ein" to inflict Piercing damage (Leo: 3200 → 3000). The effect of "Morphtronic Staplen" activates, switching itself to Attack Position and "Skiel Ein" and "Grannel Ein" to Defense Position. This lowers the ATK of "Asterisk" (ATK: 4600 → 1800). "Wisel Ein" attacks and destroys "Morphtronic Staplen" (Leo: 3000 → 2600 Life Points). The effect of "Staplen" lowers the ATK of "Wisel Ein" and subsequently the ATK of "Asterisk" (ATK: 1800 → 1500). "Asterisk" attacks Leo directly (Leo: 2600 → 1100 Life Points). Aporia Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. ;Leo's turn Leo activates the effect of "Fortissimo the Moving Fortress" to Special Summon "Morphtronic Boomboxen" and Normal Summons "Morphtronic Lighton" in Defense Position. "Level Cannon" activates (Leo: 1100 → 100 Life Points). Leo activates "Double Ripple", sending Jack's "Clock Resonator" (Level 3) and his "Morphtronic Boomboxen" (Level 4) to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Power Tool Dragon" (leve 7) from his Extra Deck to his side of the field and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" (Level 7) from Luna's Extra Deck to her side of the field, both in Defense Position. The effects of "Level Cannon" and "Asterisk" activate, inflicting a total of 3800 damage (Leo: 100 → 0). Luna's pulse weakens causing her to lose Life Points (Luna: 100 → 97 Life Points). The effect of "Morphtronic Lighton" activates, returning Leo's Life Points to 100 (Leo: 0 → 100) (Luna: 97 → 82). Leo sends "Power Tool Dragon" (Level 7) and "Morphtronic Lighton" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Life Stream Dragon" (Level 8, ATK: 2900). :Continues next episode... Featured cards The following cards were used in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Notes References